My OC Stories
by misslibbylane
Summary: The titles says all! Please Enter!
1. Story Ideas

**Hey Readers!**

**I'm a new writer here in fanfiction and I am an OC Contest!**

**I hope all of you join!**

**The Summaries:**

_**The Story Of Us(TSOU): **Every couple you read always had their happy ending like Noah and Allie from the Notebook, Will and Ronnie from the Last Song but not every couple had their happy endings. When Big Time Rush finds out that Gustavo wants to sign their ex girlfriends from Minnesota to Rocque Records and see that they still have a little feelings for each other still. Will it be a happy ending or will the love story just end up a tragedy? _**(Girls needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

_**Love You Like A Love Song(LYLALS):** The boys finally find their perfect match in the new girls from the Palm Woods. When Logan's new girlfriend records her first album, she writes a love song that relates their relationship including their best friends relationship. But when Jo, Camille, Steph, and Selana come back to the Palm Woods will it stir up some problems for Big Time Rush and their new girlfriends? Who will Big Time Rush chose their ex girlfriends or their current girlfriends? _**(Girls needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

_**Big Time Break Up(BTBU): **Everyone has always watched their favorite band BTR fall in love with the new comers from the industry that finally made it big time in Hollywood. When their girlfriends get a call from the agents that Logan's girlfriend had to go to the Philippines, Kendall's girlfriend had to go to Australia, James' girlfriend had to go to England, and Carlos girlfriend had to go New Zealand for three years. How will Big Time Rush react? How do they say goodbye to the only girl they love for a long time, will they let them follow their dreams or just let them pass it up just to stay in Hollywood with them._**(Girls needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

**If I come up with anymore ideas I'll add them to the list.**

**Rules for Applications:**

**You can have more than one application.**

**No perfect characters. No one is perfect in this world. Let your character represent you in some ways.**

**You MUST be signed in to audition.**

**Always have fun!**

**You must fill in every part of the application, and then I'll be able to know everything about your character.**

**Applications:**

**Basics:**

**Full Name(Includes First, Middle, and Last):**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Background info:**

**Hometown:**

**Family****(You can have just your parents and siblings, if you want to add more you can):**

**Life Story:**

**Personal Life:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fashion Style:**

**Why are you at the Palm Woods:**

**Fears:**

**Favorites:**

**Color:**

**Animal:**

**Song(s):**

**Food:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**BTR GUY:**

**What stories you want to be in:**

**If you are in a story with more than one OC. How did you meet the other girls?**

**Info for each story:**

_(Each story has specific info that needs to be answered so here it is)_

**TSOU: How did you and your BTR guy break up. Do you want your character to go back with your BTR guy?**

**LYLALS: How would you try to change your BTR guy's mind that you are the one for them that you won't leave them. Will you fight for them?**

**BTBU: What kind of big project you want for your character that had to stay away for three years for example you want her to be part of a soap opera, a movie, or have your character to an album, or host a reality tv show.**


	2. More Story Ideas

**Hey guys!**

**I have new stories to add to the list! **

**My inspiration has to be my life story and past relationships also some songs! :)**

**You guys know what to do! The application is in the first chapter! Remember the rules!**

**Always have fun!**

**-Libby**

**The Summaries:**

_**One More Chance(OMC): **Logan meets a girl who lost her fiance in a car crash just a month ago; he tries so hard not to fall for her but ends up falling in love with her. He sees in her eyes that she is scared of falling in love again and opening her heart to someone new. The girl doesn't know if she can makes herself a loner that has no friends but will Kendall, Carlos, and James' girlfriends change that and make her open up her heart to people again and love? _**(Girl's needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

_**Who Says(WS): **Big Time Rush flies back to Minnesota to help out their best friend who has been living in a bad situation with her parents. They see that she has a lot of potential to make it big and know that her parents don't support her dreams at all but try to decide what she should do with her life. Logan tries to hide his feelings from her so she won't have any distraction at all but with the help of his best friends and their girlfriends getting her out of the home she felt so insecure in while growing up will they help her reach her dream and make it big in Hollywood? _**(Girl's needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

_**Wait For Me(WFM): **Logan looks how his three best friends are happy. He thinks to himself will he ever find that right girl for him at all. Gustavo's god daughter comes down for visit just to work on some songs to give out to some record companies but when he meets her it's love at first sight but then Big Time Rush has to leave for a world tour in six months. Will this love story end with a tragedy or will she wait for him until he comes back from tour? _**(Girl's needed for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**

**Info for each story:**

_(Each story has specific info that needs to answered so here it is)_

**OMC: How do you meet Logan's OC girl? How do you become friends with her? Will you help her open up to your character that has happened to her? Will you help her open her heart to love again and make new friends again? How does BTR help with this situation.**

**WS: How did you meet BTR's best friend? Will you help BTR help their best friend get away from her family?**

**WFM: How do you help Logan's new girlfriend handle that he is away for a long time. Will you help her cope with the distance relationship and help her wait for him?**


	3. Libby Lane's Note

**Hey Applicants! :)**

**The story that I want to start with is One More Chance, Big Time Break Up, and Who Says. I already found the people who should be part of Big Time Break Up but not One More Chance and Who Says so I have more applicants soon! :) If you guys have a question about the inspiration about One More Chance, well it is actually based on my real life experience actually and being Filipino they did a movie named One More Chance which is a really sad story and which I could relate to but the story and the movie are not the same only the title. Hahaha but I hope I have more applicants! If you applied before then just give me the info of the story instead! I hope I get more applicants! Thank you for believing in my writing! :) **

**-Libby Lane**


	4. Libby Lane's NoteAgain

**Hey all my applicants! :)**

**I finally picked my winners for Big Time Break Up! :)**

**My best friend missmoknat helped me with the pick, so thanks for the help bestie! :)**

**Congrats to you three, thank you for the applying! :) Here are the winners! Rune Kensington -James KendallsWifey112 -Carlos LifeXIsXGood2010 -Kendall! :) People can still apply for my five other stories! :) Always have fun! :) I will post Big Time Break Up right now and you want to know who is Logan's OC is named Celestine Rose Cipriano! :) I used my cousin's last name because I wanted to thank him for always believing in me and my writing ability! And I know he will read this so Kuya(Big Brother) Kea thank you for everything! I love you! :)**

**-Libby Lane**


End file.
